


Exchange

by magicshopowner (stigmei)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stigmei/pseuds/magicshopowner





	Exchange

Rachel’s long nails were tapping lightly on her keyboard, dying of boredom. She was on the edge of her bed, alone since no one else was home. Yuri was not even here.

It was another day since her best friend and companion moved from the village to the next three down, where he said he would pursue another job there. It gotten pretty lonely ever since he left the house, but Rachel wished him luck on his journey.

The faint memory passed by Rachel’s mind, leaving off a tight lipped smile. It was pretty bittersweet considering the two of them grew up together and having her usual partner gone was a bit devastating.

The screen was open to a chatroom with only Red and her other half, Yuri Plisetsky. It was placed side by side next to an empty word document she was supposed to write her thesis on, but here she was chatting with her other half.

Yuri replied in less than a minute as soon as he got the message for the time being. As the clock ticked, his replies become slower and slower.

The bottom of her teeth sunk into her top lip in impatience. Rachel’s knee was bouncing up and down as she waits for his response. She wanted to know what was happening there.

Out of curiosity, her hand had a mind of its own and opened up her phone’s gallery. She scrolled through less than twenty pictures to find a hilarious photo of Yuri. She then found the perfect image, attached one of him sleeping with a Sharpie-drawn mustache on and "unknowingly" pressing send.

Through the other side of the screen, he couldn’t help but snort at the sight of the photo. He rolls his eyes at the image and pulls up a badly edited picture of her frowning with devil horns and a tail as an extra touch.

Rachel was jumping in excitement that he was back on his phone again, ready for each other’s antics.


End file.
